1. Field
Embodiments may relate to controlling instant messages on a mobile terminal.
2. Background
As functionality of terminals (e.g. personal computers, notebooks, and mobile phones) diversifies, the terminals have been implemented with multimedia players equipped with multiple functions, such as capturing images and video, playing music or video files, gaming, and reception of broadcast signals.
Terminals may include mobile terminals and stationary terminals based on whether the terminals are movable. Mobile terminals can be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether they can be directly carried by a user.
Improvement of structural and/or software portions of the terminal may occur in order to support and increase functionality of the terminal. As terminals provide complex and various functions, a user interface (UI) including a menu display, a list display, etc. may become complicated.
A mobile terminal may receive not only general messages, but also urgent messages and/or public interest messages. A mobile terminal may recognize an urgent message as an instant message when the urgent message is received and the mobile terminal may display text contents of the message on an idle screen.